Silent Conversations
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Haruka is a mute college student that doesn't particularly mind his inability to speak, because he never felt the need to talk much anyway. Until he meets a blind young man named Makoto and they soon find themselves communicating in their own little way. (Coffee Shop AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I literally have no idea how I came up with this AU. I was just in chemistry, minding my own damn business and then swimming homos happened.**

**So I'm here to pollute this website with more of my terrible writing skills ;u;**

**This starts out in Haru's view in the first chapter, but everything after this will be in third person POV **

**Free! belongs to KyoAni**

**Aye did y'all hear? They just released a PV for Free! Season 2**

* * *

People were shuffling around and chattering amongst themselves. The bell made a light ringing sound whenever the door opened and the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries was practically overwhelming.

I sat alone in a booth, staring out the window while absent-mindedly picking at a muffin with a fork. It was raining outside. I liked the rain. I liked the sound of raindrops rushing down and people's feet splashing into puddles. It was kinda calming, I guess.

From the corner of my eye, I see someone sliding into the seat across from me. He was really tall, had broad shoulders and a muscular build. His sandy brown hair was messy and it looked like he just got out of bed.

He didn't seem to notice me as he sat down. At all. As long as he didn't talk to me, I really didn't care. I sighed and went back to picking at my muffin. I felt the table shake slightly as the man quickly stood up again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know this booth was taken!" he said. "I'll move somewhere else if you want."

I told him that I didn't mind and he can stay, but he didn't seem to be looking directly at me, nor did he seem to understand my signing.

Then I noticed that his eyes were dull and faded, but I could still see a bit of green in them. I eyed the cane in his hand, confirming my suspicions.

He was blind.

Upon realizing this, I immediately took out my phone and started typing.

"It's okay, I don't really mind." The computerized voice said.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Go ahead and sit down."

"Thank you." the man replied, sitting back down. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem, really." I typed. "I guess I could use some company."

"Ah! Mako-chan!" I heard a voice call out. A certain overly-cheery blond boy came bouncing to our booth. "So, what will it be today?"

"Hot chocolate and a brownie, please."

"Coming right up!" Nagisa chirps happily. He notices my presence and turns to me. "Mako-chan, you're with Haru-chan today?"

"Wait, you know him, Nagisa?" Mako asks.

"Of course! He's the friend I keep talking to you about. He comes here almost everyday."

"I wouldn't say friend. We're more like acquaintances."

Nagisa puts on his cutesy pouty face. "You're mean, Haru-chan..."

I rolled my eyes "Quit whining. You got customers to tend to, don't you?"

"You two have fun now." Nagisa said, going back behind the counter.

"Nagisa is full of energy, huh?"

"He's a bit annoying, but he's a good kid." I replied with a slight smile.

Mako laughs a little. His laugh was actually kinda cute. "So you're the Haru-chan Nagisa told me so much about."

"What kind of things did he say about me?"

"Well, I heard that you were a really great swimmer. Nagisa says you look like a dolphin when you swim, not that I would know, but I'm sure it looks pretty cool. And he also said something about you two being the the same swim club when you were in elementary school."

"Is swimming all he talked about?" I quickly typed.

"Uhm...he told me this one story where his sisters snuck a girl's swimsuit in his bag and you let him borrow yours while you wore the girl's swimsuit."

"That never happened..." I said while gripping my phone tightly, making a mental note to murder Nagisa later.

"I figured."

"Mako-chan, your hot chocolate's ready!" Nagisa called from the counter.

"Thanks, Nagisa." Mako says, about to get up, but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'll get it."

"Oh...thank you."

I slid out of the booth and went over to the counter, grabbing the piping hot cup and the paper bag which was probably the brownie Mako asked for.

"I see you two have been talking~" Nagisa sang. Oh, how badly I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

I glared at him, signing "**_Shut up_**"

I could still hear Nagisa giggling like an idiot when I went back to my seat. Sighing, I set the items in front of Mako and sat back down.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." he said with a smile.

"Please don't call me Haru-chan." I replied. "Having Nagisa call me that is bad enough."

"Oh, sorry. But I don't know your real name."

"It's Haruka."

"Haruka..." Mako repeats, testing it out. "That's a nice name."

I shrugged, "I get mistaken for a girl all the time because of it."

"Should I just call you Haru then?"

"Haru's fine. Everyone else calls me that anyway." I said.

"Okay then, Haru. I'm Makoto, by the way."

Suddenly, the door swung open, making a loud bang. Makoto yelped at the noise, nearly dropping his cup of hot chocolate.

"Oi, Haru!"

I glanced at the offending red-head, frowning in irritation, "_**Could you have made a quieter entrance?**_"

"I was waiting for you to meet me at the train station for a goddamn hour! In the fucking rain at that!" Rin said angrily, dripping with rainwater. "Did you forget we had a swim meet today?"

"**_Were you not paying attention when I told you I wasn't going?_**"

The red-haired man groaned and took a seat next to me. "Seriously, Haru what am I gonna do with you?"

"**_Quit acting like you're my babysitter, idiot._**"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Rin yells, baring his razor sharp teeth.

"**_Stop screaming, people are staring._**"

"Uhm, should I leave or...?" Makoto asks.

Finally acknowledging the other man's presence, Rin calms down and tries to act casual, but he ended up looking a bit awkward. "Sorry about that." he apologized, clearing his throat.

"Oh no, it's fine."

Rin reaches a hand out across the table to Makoto. "I'm Rin, Haru's long-time friend and interpreter of sorts."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Makoto." the taller man replied, smiling sweetly.

I swear, in that moment, I thought I saw Rin blushing a little. I guess someone like Makoto would have that kind of effect on people.

Rin stares at his outstretched hand, then to Makoto, then back to his hand, then to me. I simply pointed two fingers to my eyes then brought them down my face. Upon realizing what I just said, Rin quickly pulled his hand back, "Oh shit, you're blind? I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like this happens all the time." Makoto says, laughing in amusement. "A lot of people don't know how to act around a blind person, but I don't really blame them."

I gently elbowed Rin on the ribs and asked, "**_Don't you have swim meet to go to._**"

"I will, but I'm not going without you."

"**_I'm not even officially part of the team, you can't make me go._**"

"I can and I will."

"**_You just want an excuse to race me again, don't you?_**" I said.

"So, you two are really passionate about swimming, huh?"

"Well, I'm the one that's actually serious about it. Haru just likes to be in the water." Rin explained. "I'm actually trying to become an Olympic swimmer."

"Whoa, really?" Makoto exclaims in fascination. "Then I wish you luck in your goal."

The red-haired man laughs sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess..."

"What about Haru, though?"

"I'm an art major." I answered.

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"Me? Well, I'm majoring in literature. Nothing special." Makoto replied nonchalantly. "Though I do hope I can publish a novel or something."

With deft fingers, I typed out, "I don't even have the patience to write an essay, let alone a novel. That's pretty impressive "

"You think?"

"If you wanna become a writer, just go for it..." said the computerized voice.

"Thanks, Haru. I will."

I felt Rin roughly tugging on my arm. "Come on, Haru. The captain is gonna yell at us if we're late."

I sighed, "**_If I go, will you quit bothering me?_**"

"That and you owe me for making me wait." Rin replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"**_Fine._**"

"You two leaving already?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, sorry to leave so soon."

"You two have a swim meet don't you? Don't let me stop you."

"Well, then..." Rin pulls me up by the arm and begins dragging me away. "See you later, Makoto."

I turn back to see Makoto waving goodbye. "Bye Rin. Bye Haru!"

I responded by pointing two fingers to the side; the sign for "**_See you._**"

"Haru says see you, by the way." Rin said.

The bell rang softly as we left the coffee shop. Rin stood under the awning, staring at the pouring rain. "Please tell me you brought an umbrella..."

I shook my head no. "**_I figured you would bring one._**"

"I swear to God, Haru..."

"**_It's not like I needed an umbrella, anyway._**" I said, walking out into the rain nonchalantly. "**_Just make a run for it if the rain bothers you that much._**"

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa."

Nagisa looks up from the floor he was currently sweeping, "Yeah, Mako-chan?"

"You were right."

"About what?" The blond asked.

"Haru really is an interesting person." Makoto replied. "I want to see him again."

"I'm sure you two will bump into each other again. Though, what's with the sudden interest with Haru?" Nagisa paused for a moment, then gasped loudly. "Could it be that Mako-chan has a cr-"

"No no, it's not like that! I just met him!" the other man interjects, feeling the heat rush to his face with embarrassment.

Nagisa bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

* * *

**I swear to buddha, I tried my best when I was doing my research, so I apologize if any of this seems inaccurate.**

**Haru has two ways to communicate with others:**

"**_Bold italicized text_**" **means he's talking in JSL (Japanese Sign Language)**

"Underline text" **means he's using a speech aid. You know, a thing on his phone that reads out whatever he types? He hardly uses it though, because typing and using a phone in general is a pain in the ass for him, but he makes an exception for Makoto, of course ;D**

**Anywho...care to leave a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaand in this chapter, you have a bit of Makoto and Haru's backstories, Nagisa being a little shit, and BOYS DAY OUT~**

**Basically, this chapter's a fucking train wreck, but it gets things going.**

**And I have recently discovered that writing in third person is a whole lot fucking easier than first person.**

**I don't own Free!**

* * *

Haruka walks into the coffee shop as usual. Rin wasn't with him this time, putting Haruka at ease a little bit. Rin's competitive spirit really tired him out sometimes, so he could really use a break every once in a while.

He scanned his surroundings for a bit, secretly hoping to find a head of messy brown hair. He sees Nagisa behind the counter, chatting happily with the person in question. He contemplates on how to approach Makoto. He couldn't say anything to make his presence known, but he doesn't wanna go up to Makoto and touch him, because that would frighten him. Sighing, Haruka just quietly takes a seat at the counter next to him, knowing that Nagisa would acknowledge him somehow.

Sure enough, the blond greets him with, "Hey, Haru-chan!"

Haruka just glances up at him for a moment, before turning his attention to Makoto. The taller man smiles softly, "Hi, Haru!"

"Hello."

"Awww, how come Mako-chan gets a hello and I don't?" Nagisa complains, pouting.

"_**Because I've known you long enough that you don't need one.**_"

Nagisa laughs, "Ah, that's okay. I know that Haru-chan is saying hello to me in his mind."

"**I'm not.**" Haruka says, turning his head to the side and pouting.

"Can I get you anything?" Nagisa asked.

"**_Coffee grounds, hot water, and a few empty cups, please._**"

"Gotcha!" Nagisa disappears under the counter for a bit before coming back with a small bag of ground coffee. Haruka reaches for his wallet, but is stopped by Nagisa. "You don't have to, Haru-chan. This expired a while ago and we were about to throw it out."

"**_Thanks, Nagisa._**"

"No problem, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said, placing a cup of steaming hot water and empty paper cups on the counter.

Haruka wasn't too fond of coffee. In fact, he couldn't stand the bitter taste of it, but it was great for other things. Reaching into his bag, he takes out a few paintbrushes and a pad of watercolor paper. He flips to a sketch he had previously done and begins mixing different amounts of coffee and water together.

"Why would you need expired coffee for?"

"Haru-chan uses it as paint." Nagisa replied.

"Painting? With coffee?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka nodded. "Yes. Its a thing."

He began making quick but careful brush strokes on the paper, watching the image begin to take form. The smell of coffee was strong, though it smelled a bit off. By the time Nagisa was done serving a long line of customers, Haruka finished up on the last few details. As he waited for the painting to dry, he threw away the leftover coffee and cleaned up the counter so Nagisa wouldn't have to do it.

"Whoa, is that a dolphin? Its so cute!" Nagisa exclaimed, admiring the dolphin swimming in the coffee-colored ocean on the page.

"**_I feel like something's missing, though..._**"

"Yeah, that dolphin looks kinda lonely."

Haruka shrugged. "**_Maybe I'll add to it later._**"

He glances over at Makoto. He had a book open in front of him and Haruka watched as Makoto's fingertips skimmed over the little bumps on the pages. It was fascinating to Haruka for some reason.

"Mako-chan."

Makoto jumps slightly at the sound of his name being called, "Huh? What?"

"It looks like Haru-chan wants to talk to you." Nagisa said, flashing a quick wink at Haruka. The latter tenses up for a second, fiddling with his phone nervously.

"Oh, sorry, Haru. Are you done painting already?"

"Yeah, sorry for ignoring you."

"It's fine, I just don't wanna bother you when you're working."

"So, what were you reading?" Haruka asked.

"Uhm...its a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"That sounds...interesting."

"Really, that's all you can say, Haru-chan?" Nagisa said. "Mako-chan's been dying to talk to you again; at least try to strike up a conversation with him."

"I wouldn't say I was dying to talk to him..."

"Suuuure. Whatever you say~" The blond teased.

Nagisa looks over at the door when he heard the bell ring. His eyes lit up when he saw who came through the door. "Hey, it's Rei-chan!"

The blue-haired man walks up to the counter, pushing his red-framed glasses up. "H-hello."

"What would you like today?"

"Iced coffee, please."

"Okay..." Nagisa said, punching some numbers into the cash register. "Is that it?"

Rei nodded, handing Nagisa a credit card. The blond smiled at him as he went to go make his iced coffee.

"By the way, I seem to have lost something."

"What is it?"

"My number. Can I borrow yours?" Nagisa replied, grinning flirtatiously.

Rei immediately grabbed his coffee and headed for the door, pausing to look at his cup. 'Call me' was scrawled on the cup along with Nagisa's phone number. Rei quickly went out the door, blushing.

"So, how was that?" Nagisa asked, turning to Makoto and Haruka.

Haruka simply replies with a facepalm, but Makoto on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh. "Smooth, Nagisa."

"I know right?"

"I was being sarcastic." Makoto said bluntly.

Nagisa laughs. "Well, then. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Did you really want to talk to me again that much?" Haruka asked. "You barely even know me, so why?"

"Why not? Like my mom used to say, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

"I'm not really all that interesting."

"Oh trust me, you're actually a very interesting person." Makoto said, laughing.

"I'm terrible with conversations in general."

"Really? Because you're talking with me just fine."

"I usually have Rin do the talking for me." Haruka replied. "I just feel uncomfortable communicating with other people."

"But you don't have to feel obligated to talk to me if you don't want to." Makoto said, "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I actually like talking to you."

A few moments of silence went by, before Makoto spoke up. "Uhm...Haru, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How did you...become mute?" Makoto asked.

Haruka just stared at him, taken aback by the question. The other man thought the silence meant he had over-stepped his bounds and quickly apologized. "Sorry for asking! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"It's okay, I used to talk about it all the time, actually." Haruka said, "I was getting ready to start middle school at the time. I went on a trip to the mountains with my parents, but my dad took a wrong turn on the way back and our car crashed. My parents were somehow okay with only some minor injuries, but the seatbelt strangled me pretty badly so they had to remove my larynx."

"Oh my god, that sounds terrible."

"I didn't feel too about it, though. I never felt the need to talk much anyway." The dark-haired man explained. "It's fine now. That was all in the past."

"Still, I can't imagine losing something like that so suddenly."

"What about you?" Haruka asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I was born blind, actually." Makoto said, "So this is what I lived with for my entire life. Even though they had to do things a bit differently with me, my parents made sure I had as much as a normal childhood as possible, so that I didn't feel left out from the other kids."

"Your parents seem very kind. I can see where you get it from."

Makoto blushed, flustered by Haruka's comment. "What about you, Haru? What were your parents like?"

"My dad often worked overseas and my mom tags along with him, so I was pretty much raised by my grandmother for a majority of my life." Haruka explained. "My parents gave up trying to communicate with me after the accident, but my grandmother decided to be patient with me and taught me sign language."

"Sounds like your grandmother really cared for you, huh?"

"She did." Haruka replied, his mouth pulled up in a faint smile. "I still make sure to visit her grave every week."

"I bet she'd really appreciate seeing the wonderful person she raised."

Now it was Haruka's turn to blush. He was a bit glad that Makoto couldn't see his cheeks beginning to burn red. "Yeah..."

"I can hear you flirting over there, Mako-chan!" Nagisa's voice called from behind the counter.

"I'm not flirting, Nagisa, stop it."

Nagisa giggled. "Okay, okay, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" Makoto turns to Haruka. "Tell him, Haru."

"Eh...let Nagisa believe whatever he wants. He'll be wrong anyways."

"That's not helping at all!"

"Calm down, Nagisa was just messing with you." Haruka said.

"Anyway, I get off my shift early today and I promised Mako-chan that we'd go do something fun together. Wanna come, Haru-chan?"

"**_Define 'something fun' and I might consider._**"

"Shopping, maybe get some ice cream. Like a date almost."

Haruka couldn't help but cringe slightly at the word 'date'. Nagisa bursts out laughing, "I mean a friends kind of date, not the romantic kind. Were you getting jealous for a second there?"

"**_I wasn't jealous, shut up._**" Haruka replied.**_  
_**

"Anyway, I could really use some fashion advice."

"**_And what makes you think I can help you with that?_**"

"Come on, Haru-chan. You're the only one I know with a decent fashion sense!" Nagisa whined. "It's not for me anyway, it's for Mako-chan."

"Nagisa, don't force him if he doesn't want to."

Haruka sighed, "**_Fine, I'll come._**"

* * *

Nagisa comes out from behind the counter, changed into loose-fitting casual clothing. It was weird for Haruka to see the blond without his apron on for once.

Nagisa happily bounces over to the two. "You two ready to go?"

Makoto nods and gets up from his seat. "You coming, Haru?"

"Yeah." Haruka said, putting his phone in his pocket before getting up.

"This may sound a bit weird, but can I borrow your arm?" Makoto asked.

Haruka glances over at Nagisa and signs, "**_Go ahead._**"

"Haru-chan says it's okay."

Haruka holds his arm out for Makoto to reach for. He flinches slightly when he felt Makoto wrap a hand around his arm. "Are you okay, Haru?"

"**_I'm_**_ **fine.**_"

"He says he's fine, just a bit surprised, that's all." Nagisa said. He turns to Haruka, grinning mischievously "You know Mako-chan would hold onto me whenever we go somewhere. Are you trying to steal Mako-chan away from me, Haru-chan?"

"**_No, because he never belonged to you in the first place._**" Haruka replied, rolling his eyes. "**_Let's just go already._**"

The three exit the coffee shop, greeted by crowded sidewalks and lots of traffic. Nagisa let out a sigh, "Oh boy..."

"**_Nothing we can't handle, come on._**" Haruka said, weaving through the crowd while guiding Makoto through it carefully.

"Wow, Haru-chan is really good at guiding Mako-chan. We always bump into something when I do it."

"**_That's because you're hyperactive and bouncy and terrible with crowds._**"

Nagisa pouted. "That's mean, Haru-chan."

"Hey, let's put that aside for now. Where do you two wanna go first?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa looks around for a bit and points to a clothing store nearby. "That looks promising."

As soon as they enter the store, Nagisa immediately begins browsing through the clothing racks. "Nagisa is really intense when it comes to shopping..."

"Of course! I have to make sure you look good, don't I?"

"I don't really think it really matters." Makoto said.

"It does!" Nagisa insists. "Haru-chan, help me out here!"

Haruka sighed as he reluctantly went through the nearest rack. Randomly selecting a blue and white striped shirt, he holds it up to Makoto. "_Hmm, not bad._" He thought.

"Haru-chan" Nagisa holds up two shirts in front of him. "Which one?"

"Hey, this isn't all just for me, right?" Makoto asked. "I'm gonna feel bad later."

"Mako-chan, you're always like this." Nagisa said. "We'll be sure to treat ourselves if that makes you feel any better. Anyway, try these on." He gives Makoto a few different articles of clothing, "Haru-chan, can go help him?"

Haruka nods as he guided Makoto to the fitting room. "Do you want me to hold on to your cane for you?"

"Sure. Thanks, Haru." Makoto replied, folding up his white cane and giving it to Haruka. "Where should I go?"

"There's a curtain about three steps behind you. You can change behind that."

Following Haruka's directions, Makoto feels the wall behind him for a moment before he found said curtain. "Thanks" he whispered before disappearing behind the curtain. Makoto took quite a bit of time and Haruka nearly fell asleep until he heard the curtain being pulled back. "How is it?"

"Looks good." Haruka said. "Is it comfortable, though?"

Makoto shrugged. "It's not bad."

"Wow, Mako-chan, you look great!"

Both Haruka and Makoto jumped at the sound of Nagisa's voice. "Oh my god Nagisa, where did you come from?!"

"Sorry...I found some things I really liked, so I wanted to try them on." Nagisa said. "Haru-chan, you should get something too."

"**_Nah, I'll pass._**"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Please?"

"**_No, too much effort._**"

After Nagisa's constant whining and begging, Haruka finally caved in. The boys spent seemingly hours trying on different outfits, laughing and fooling around on Makoto and Nagisa's part. In the end, Haruka ended up not buying anything, much to Nagisa's disappointment.

"You know, summer's gonna come around soon and we can get back to swimming~"

Haruka's eyes lit up at the word 'swimming'

Haruka's reaction encouraged Nagisa to take it further, "We can go swimsuit shopping if you want."

"**Yes.**" Haruka replied, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

The blond laughed with amusement as they went to the nearest sports store. "Hey, Mako-chan, you've never gone swimming before have you?"

"I've swam in a lake a few times when my family goes camping, but that's about it." Makoto said. "It's been a while, though, so I don't know if I'm as good as I used to be."

"If you want, we can teach you."

"Are you sure? Because you're going to have to be very patient with me."

Haruka appears with two pairs of jammers. He gives Nagisa a look as if to ask, 'Which one?'

"Haru-chan, they're exactly the same."

"**_They fit differently._**" Haruka insisted.

Nagisa sighed, "Then just pick the one that feels comfortable, I guess."

"Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea." Nagisa groans. "He already has five pairs of swimsuits and they're all the same thing. 'They all fit differently', he would say."

"**_What do you think about this one?_**" Haruka asked, holding up a pair black legskins with green patterns on them.

"Finally something different for once..."

Haruka frowned "**_They're not for me. For Makoto._**"

"Actually, I think those would actually suit Mako-chan." Nagisa commented, examining the swimsuit closely.

"What would suit me?" Makoto asked.

"**_I overheard you and Nagisa._**"

"Haru-chan heard us earlier. He wants to get a swimsuit for you." Nagisa explained.

"Oh...you don't have to, Haru."

"**_I want to._**" The dark-haired man insisted.

"Haru-chan wants to."

"Is it really okay, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"When Haru-chan has his mind set onto something, there's no changing his mind." Nagisa said. "Besides, if he does something nice for someone, it means he likes them, so congrats, Mako-chan, you've managed to get into Haru-chan's friend circle in only two days."

"**_Nagisa, pick something out already._**"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Nagisa took longer than Haruka would've liked, trying on multiple swimsuits before deciding on one. The three finally bought their swimsuits and left the store. They passed through a park nearby, deciding to take a break.

"Mako-chan, I need you to hold on to Haru-chan as tight as you can and don't let go until I tell you to." Nagisa muttered under his breath, so that Haruka wouldn't hear.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Makoto hears the sound of running water as they pass by. He feels Haruka trying to pull away, but Makoto's grip on him was too strong.

"No, Haru-chan, you can't swim in that fountain!" Nagisa cried.

After much resistance from Haruka, they finally managed to pull him away from the fountain, much to his chagrin. Nagisa calms him down with the promise of going to the pool if he behaves. Makoto couldn't help but feel bad for the dark-haired man being treated like a child.

After that little incident, the three went to get ice-cream because Nagisa wouldn't stop complaining about how hungry he was. The girl at the counter greeted them with a smile, "Hello, what would you boys like today?"

"Strawberry for me."

"Green tea."

Strawberry...green tea...and what will he be having?" The girl asked, gesturing towards Makoto.

"Why don't you ask him?" Nagisa replied, faint irritation lacing his voice.

"Nagisa, don't be rude." Makoto said. "I want chocolate, please."

They paid for their ice-cream and sat down at a table. Haruka absently-mindedly licked at the green mass on his cone while Makoto scolded Nagisa.

"Mako-chan, you have to stop letting people do those kind of things to you. You know it pisses me off when people treat you like you can't fend for yourself!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to be so mean."

"Well someone's gotta call out those ignorant fucks for their bullshit!"

Makoto sighed, "Nagisa, just drop it."

The three ate their ice-cream in awkward silence. Haruka began to wonder if things were always like this with Makoto. He was sure that Makoto was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but it seems that everyone else didn't think so.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man's eyes?"

Haruka and Nagisa turned around to see a little girl pointing at Makoto. "Don't stare, Juri, it's rude." Her mother scolded, ushering her daughter outside, not before sending a glare towards the trio.

Haruka saw Makoto nibbling on whatever was left of his cone, looking a bit down-hearted. He reached over and laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I'm fine, Haru. This happens all the time."

Makoto was far from fine, as Haruka could tell, but Haruka chose not to say anything more about it.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out as the three walked back to the coffee shop. The streets were much less crowded and the street lamps lit up the sidewalk.

"Thanks, you guys. I had a lot of fun." Makoto said.

"It was a lot more fun because Haru-chan joined us, isn't that right?"

Haruka shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nagisa waved goodbye and left, leaving Makoto and Haruka alone in front of the coffee shop.

"I guess I'll see you later, Haru"

"Be careful on your way home, okay?"

Makoto laughed. "I will, don't worry."

Haruka turns around to head for the train station, but turned back and ran up to Makoto.

"What is it, Haru?"

"I'd usually never say things like this to anyone and this may sound weird, but..." With shaky fingers and a blushing face, Haruka typed, "I like your eyes."

* * *

**Okay this is the longest fucking chapter I have written for a multi-chapter fic. Ever. **

**I may or may not have snuck in some lines from another one of my fandoms.**

**If you find them, I will hug you aggressively and never let go of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**uuuuughhhh I'm tired and I have responsibilities that I'm desperately trying to avoid.**

**At least spring break's coming up soon.**

* * *

Days passed and soon those days turned into weeks. It was always Haruka going to the coffee shop, meeting Makoto there, and spend nearly the entire afternoon with him. It almost became a daily routine for them. Even Nagisa would tease them about how close they were becoming.

Summer had rolled around. The air had become humid and the sun was blazing on everything under it. It seemed that quite a handful of people weren't too fond of the heat and retreated to the air-conditioned coffee shop. Makoto just so happened to be one of them.

Haruka on the other hand, loved that fact that he could swim wherever he wanted now that it was warmer out.

But as for today, the water did not seem to be in his favor.

The door was thrown open violently, scaring at least half the people in the coffee shop. Haruka angrily stomped inside with Rin trailing behind him.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked. "You're soaking wet."

Haruka shook his hair, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Makoto couldn't help but notice that Haruka smelled strongly of chlorine.

Saying nothing, Haruka took out his phone and shook it vigorously, water practically pouring out of it. He then threw it on the table.

Nagisa just stared blankly, "Uhh...I still don't get it. Someone care to explain to me?"

"We were at the pool and I pat him on the back a little too hard and he fell in the pool." Rin said. He turns to Haruka, "You never even liked that phone, why are you getting so pissy about it?"

The dark-haired man just sent a death glare his way and turned his head the other way. "Ugh, Haruuuuu. I said I was sorry, okay?"

"Rin-chan, I think Haru-chan's mad about the phone, because he won't be able to talk with Mako-chan." Nagisa explained.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Nagisa asked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Haruka simply nodded. "You know, I've heard somewhere that if you leave your phone in a bag of uncooked rice for a few days, it'll start working again." Makoto said.

"Yeah, Haru-chan! You should try that." Nagisa agreed. "And if you somehow fall in the pool again, please dry off before you come here. It would make my job a whole lot easier." He pointed to the trail of puddles on the floor.

"**_Sorry about that._**"

* * *

Haruka and Rin walk into the coffee shop a few days later. Nagisa was there to greet them, like always. But there was no sign of Makoto.

"**_Where's Makoto?_**" Haruka asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Mako-chan said he had to finish up some last-minute assignments for his literature class, so he can't come today."

Haruka replied with a disappointed sigh. "Hey, I know you get a little lonely when Mako-chan's not here, but it's only for today, so cheer up!" Nagisa said. "By the way, how's your phone?"

"**_I left it to dry in rice, but it's pretty much dead now._**"

"Oh...did you consider getting a new phone?"

Haruka shook his head, "**_I think I'm done with cellphones at this point._**"

"But how will you communicate with Mako-chan? You know sign language isn't an option because he can't see it." Nagisa replied.

"**_Whatever, I don't care anymore._**" Haruka got up from his seat and left.

Nagisa sighed, "Haru-chan says he doesn't care, but he's really bummed out, huh? And he was getting along with Mako-chan so well..."

"Hey, Nagisa."

"Yeah, Rin-chan?"

"Do you know Makoto's number?" Rin asked.

"Why?"

"This whole thing was my fault." Rin hands Nagisa his cell so that the latter could dial Makoto's number. "I'm gonna make it up to Haru."

He holds the phone up to his ear, listening to the dial tone. "Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Makoto, it's me, Rin. Remember me?"

"Yeah, of course." Makoto replied, "Is there something you want?"

"Uhmm are you free for the next few days?" Rin asked.

"I was planning to go to the coffee shop after I've finished my assignments, but I guess that can wait a bit longer if it's urgent."

"I guess you can say it's urgent. Haru tried the rice thing and it didn't work. But he refuses to get a new phone." The red-haired man explained.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." Rin could hear the disappointment in Makoto's voice.

"Anyway, how good are you with identifying things with just your hands?"

"I've been doing that my entire life, what does that have to do with anything?" Makoto asked.

"So you're pretty good, then. Okay, tomorrow instead of going to the coffee shop, there's a bookstore about two blocks away. Meet me there and I'll explain later." Rin explained, "Don't tell Haru."

* * *

"**_Makoto's not here again..._**"

"Something came up all of a sudden, so Mako-chan won't be here for a few days."

"**_What kind of thing came up?_**" Haruka asked.

"Uhh...just some school stuff, I guess." Nagisa said nervously.

Haruka gave the blond a skeptical look. He knew that Nagisa was hiding something. "H-haru-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

"**_It's nothing. Never mind._**" Haruka replied before focusing his attention back to his sketchbook.

Nagisa glanced at him worriedly, but he soon went to serve a few customers.

A few hours went by, but Haruka didn't notice because he was so engrossed in his drawing. He snapped back to reality when Nagisa had set a cup down in front of him.

Haruka looks up to see the blond beaming at him, "It's my special cheer-up tea. It'll make you feel better in no time!"

"**_Thanks._**" He takes a small sip of the warm liquid, tasting lemon, ginger, and a small amount of honey.

"How is it, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"**_It's good._**"

* * *

Days passed, Haruka came by the coffee shop everyday, hoping that Makoto would show up.

Instead, he had to endure Nagisa's non-stop chattering and sometimes, the overly cheery blond would flirt with a certain blue-haired, glasses-wearing customer. Haruka had picked up a few things about the man during their interactions. His name was Rei Ryugazaki, he studies at a medical institution downtown, he has a strange obsession with beauty, and he spends his spare time calculating mathematical theories in his head and doing track. Rei seemed to be an ordinary person according to Haruka. He couldn't see what someone as carefree as Nagisa would see in a guy like that, but Haruka didn't dwell on it too much. Besides, who was he to judge Nagisa's taste in guys?

Today, Haruka was waiting at the coffee shop once again. He buried his face in his arms and was about to doze off, but then he heard the door open and the bell ringing quite loudly. "Hey, Haru!"

With sleepy eyes, he turned around to see Rin grinning and waving at him. Beside him was the person Haru had been impatiently waiting for. Without thinking, he quickly got up from his seat and ran over to Makoto, wrapping his arms around him tightly

"Whoa, Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asked, slightly surprised by the sudden feeling of Haruka's arms being wrapped around his waist.

Nagisa laughs, "He just really missed you, Mako-chan."

"Is that so?" the taller man smiled softly, the smile Haruka had been longing to see again. "I missed you too, Haru."

"**_Where have you been?_**"

"I was teaching Makoto a few things that may or may not come in handy." Rin replied.

"**_What kind of things?_**" Haruka asked.

Rin simply grinned at Haru then turned to Makoto. "Show him, Makoto and don't disappoint me."

"I'll do my best!" Makoto said. "Haru, can you hold out your hands for me?"

Confused and a little hesitant, Haruka's hands slowly reach out towards Makoto. He felt Makoto gently place his hands over his.

Instinctively, Haruka signed, "**_What are you doing?_**"

"I'm trying to talk to you." Makoto replied.

Haruka froze for a second. Did Makoto just answer his question? He couldn't see him sign it, can he? "**_You can understand me?_**"

"Yep."

Then Haruka put two and two together.

Makoto was feeling his hand signs.

"**_You can really understand me?_**"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, I can. I still need to learn a little more, though."

Haruka felt this strange feeling bubbling up inside him. It felt like a combination of disbelief, excitement, and something else he couldn't place. He couldn't keep a smile from adorning his face.

"You know, I've never seen Haru-chan this happy in a long time." Nagisa said. "You did good, Rin-chan."

"I know I did." Rin looks over at the two. He couldn't help but find their new way of interacting a bit cute.

"So, how was it? Teaching Mako-chan."

"Let's just say it took hard work, determination, and lots of tears."

* * *

_"You're here surprisingly early."_

_"You didn't tell me what time you were coming, so I figured that I show up early so you don't have to wait for me." Makoto said._

_"You're too nice for your own damn good, I swear to god." Rin replied, opening the door to the bookstore._

_Makoto laughs, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_The two walk inside, catching the attention of the red-haired girl at the register. "You're back here already, Makoto?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Anything you need today?"_

_"No, nothing today. Sorry Gou-chan."_

_Rin glares at Makoto, "Hey, don't tell me you've been getting friendly with my sister."_

_"Onii-chan, stop it. He just comes here regularly, that's all." Gou said, "Don't tell me that you've come here to spy on me."_

_"No, I'm here for a completely different reason, but if I see some creepy guy trying to hit on you, you know I'm gonna kick their ass."_

_Gou rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't tell you anything anymore."_

_Sighing, Rin takes Makoto to a quiet corner in the back of the bookstore. "So what are we doing here?" Makoto asked._

_Rin takes a seat on the floor. "Ever heard of something called tactile sign language?"_

_"No. What is it?"_

_"Basically, you would put your hands over the signer's hands and you would feel the signs they're making. It's typically used for people who are deaf-blind, but I guess it works for you and Haru too." Rin explained._

_"Ah, interesting." _

_"I felt bad for ruining Haru's phone in the first place, so I'm gonna teach you how to read sign language."_

_"Then please be patient with me, because I'm probably gonna mess this up." Makoto said._

_The red-haired man laughed, "That's part of learning, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll try not to be too harsh with you."_

_Teaching Makoto was a bit frustrating at first, Rin getting slightly irritated when Makoto would get something wrong, then Makoto would get discouraged and sulk, saying that he'll never get it right, prompting some words of encouragement from Rin. But at the days went by, Makoto was beginning to understand little by little._

_He thought to himself, 'For Haru's sake.'_

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Wow, that sounds kinda tough." Nagisa said.

Rin laughs, "Yeah it was, but once he got it, he learned surprisingly fast."

"But you know..." Nagisa glances over at Makoto and Haruka having their own little conversation in the back corner of the coffee shop. "I think you brought them a lot more closer."

* * *

**Ginger tea is good for the soul =v=**

**I came up with philosophy about Haru and Makoto communicating through tactile sign language means they've gotten more intimate with each other, since they have to physically touch each other to have a conversation. Cheesy, I know. But we're getting somewhere here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chem homework? **

**Nah son, ain't nobody got time fo' dat**

**Gay fanfiction?**

**Err'body got time for dat.**

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"**_Did you try to kidnap a penguin from the zoo again?_**"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Haru-chan."

"You seem pretty happy lately. Did something happen?" Makoto asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mako-chan." Nagisa said. "So yesterday...I managed to land a date with Rei-chan!"

"Wow, Nagisa, that's great!"

"I know right? I finally managed to get to him with my charm~"

"**_What charm?_**"

The blond pouted, "Haru-chaaaan, can you at least be happy for me just this once?"

"How'd he ask you out?"

"He wrote his number on the receipt, balled it up, threw it at me, and ran. His face was so red, it looked like Rin-chan's hair." Nagisa sighed dreamily, "He was so adorable."

"So where are you guys going?" Makoto asked.

"There's this new aquarium in Iwatobi that Rei-chan had been wanted to check out and he asked me if I wanted to go with him. And actually..." Nagisa digs into the pockets on his apron, pulling out two tickets. "Turns out Rei-chan had two extra tickets, so I thought you two might wanna go."

"That does sound like fun, right Haru?"

Haruka grabs onto Makoto's hand and places it over his own. "**_If Makoto wants to go, then I'll go._**"

"But it probably won't be much of an experience for me."

"Go anyway. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean we're gonna leave you out of everything we do." Nagisa said.

"**_I'll describe everything for you, if you want._**"

"You'd really do that for me, Haru?" Makoto asked. "Okay then, I'll go."

"Cool! It'll be like a double date!"

"Hey, I never said it was a date!"

Nagisa giggled, "Whatever, just take care of Haru-chan. He may or may not attempt to dive into one of the tanks."

* * *

"Haru-chan, over here!" Nagisa called, waving his hand frantically. Standing beside him were Rei, of course, and Makoto.

Immediately taking Makoto's hand, Haruka asked, "**_Did I make you wait too long?_**"

"No, we just got here, actually. You got here pretty fast." Makoto replied.

"**_I live nearby, so it's actually a short walk from there._**"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already!" Nagisa said, dragging Rei by the arm.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun! What about Makoto-san and Haruka-san?"

"Come on, Haru, we gotta catch up with them."

"**_Just let them go. We can go through the aquarium at our own pace._**"

"Okay, if that's what you want." Makoto said.

They took their time walking through the aquarium, Haruka stopping at every tank to describe whatever was swimming inside of it. Makoto didn't quite understand when Haruka described things like what color the fish were, but he was fascinated, still.

"Hey Haru, what does an orca look like?"

"**_Well, they're pretty big, black with a white patch that looks like an eye._**" Haruka explains, "**_They kinda remind me of you._**"

"Eh? How?"

"**_They're big and adorable, like you._**"

Makoto blushes, cheeks tinted bright red. Haruka let out a silent laugh. He thought that Makoto was really cute when he's flustered. "**_Come on, do you wanna go feed the dolphins?_**"

"Y-yeah...sounds fun." Makoto said, still recovering from his initial embarrassment.

They go a pool which was connected to the dolphins' tank, so people could feed and play with the dolphins. Haruka crouches near the edge, dangling raw fish over the dolphin's waiting mouth. It jumps up slightly, snatching the fish from Haruka. It squeaks happily before diving into the water briefly, then it comes back up again, pressing it's nose against Haruka's hand.

"**_You wanna try?_**"

"It's not going to bite me, is it?" Makoto asked nervously.

"**_Don't worry. It's harmless._**" Haruka said, handing a fish to Makoto.

Nervously, Makoto held the fish over the water. The dolphin turns its attention away from Haruka's petting and slowly swam over to Makoto. It clicks and squeaks, startling Makoto a bit and causing him to drop the fish in the water. The dolphin dives for it and comes back, splashing the water with its tail.

Makoto laughs, reaching out to pet the dolphin. "How cute."

The dolphin jumps up again, it's nose gently brushing against Makoto's cheek. "Oh my gosh, Haru, the dolphin just gave me a kiss!"

Haruka grabs onto Makoto's hand, signing, "**_Yeah, I saw that._**" He sends a glare the dolphin's way, who obviously has no clue why the black-haired human looked so angry.

After a while of playing, they had run out of fish in their bucket, so they decided it was time to say goodbye to their dolphin friend.

Makoto pets the dolphin one last time. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, little guy." He said sadly.

The dolphin lifts it's fin out of the water, waving it as if it were saying goodbye. Haruka helps Makoto off the ground and they leave.

"I wonder where Nagisa and Rei are. We should catch up with them soon." Makoto suddenly felt Haruka tugging on his arm slightly, pulling him to a stop.

"**_Makoto, wait here for a bit._**"

"Eh? Where are you going?" Makoto asked. He felt Haruka's hand let go of his arm, leaving him with a bit of an empty feeling for some reason. Probably because he just hates that feeling of being left alone. Makoto fiddles with his cane nervously, silently reassuring himself that Haruka would come back. A few moments later, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, jumping slightly at the contact. "Haru?"

"**_Yeah, it's me._**"

"Where were you? I was getting kinda worried."

"**_Just to the souvenir shop._**" Haruka replied.

"Why?"

"**_Gift._**" Haruka responds, placing something soft into Makoto's arms.

"Oh...thanks, Haru. You really didn't have to, though." Makoto said. "What is it?"

"**_An orca plushie._**"

"Is that what it is?" Makoto clutches the plushie tightly, giggling as it rubbed against his cheek. "It's so fluffy..."

Haruka felt himself blushing at the sight of Makoto's content smile as he snuggled with the black and white stuffed animal in his arms. How adorable can this guy get, honestly?

"Ah, there they are!"

Haruka turned around to see Nagisa running towards them, with Rei trailing behind him. "We were looking all over for you."

"**_Yeah, right_**. **_You ditched us._**"

Nagisa laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Don't feel to bad about it, though." Makoto said. "Haru and I had fun."

"Oooh, where did you get that orca plushie, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, poking at said plushie. "It's really cute!"

"Haru bought it for me."

Nagisa glances at Haruka, almost in a teasing way. "Trying to win Mako-chan's heart with gifts, eh Haru-chan?"

"**_Shut up._**" Haruka replied, "**_I just felt like it._**"

"I was just playing with you, calm down." Nagisa laughed. "You two get home safe, okay?"

"What? You're leaving again?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa nodded, grinning proudly. "Rei-chan here is gonna treat me to dinner after this." He turns to Rei, "Right, Rei-chan?"

"**_Freeloader, much?_**"

"Hey, Rei-chan was the one who suggested it." Nagisa said, "Besides when did I ever freeload off of you, Haru-chan?"

Haruka gave the blond the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "**_Since you came back to Iwatobi during my second year of high school._**"

"Well, will you look at the time?" Nagisa laughs nervously. "I think it's time for Rei-chan and I to take our leave. See you later, Haru-chan. Bye, Mako-chan!" He quickly makes an exit, pulling Rei with him.

"So it's just you and me, huh?"

"**_It seems so._**" Haruka replied.

"Hey, Haru, can I ask you something?"

"**_Yes, Makoto?_**"

"Do you think you can walk me home today?" Makoto asked, nervously biting his lip.

"**_Why? You can get home on your own, can't you?_**"

"Of course I can, but it's just feels a little lonely walking home by myself." Makoto said. "But if you don't want to, I totally understand, I mean it is kinda selfish of me to as-"

Haruka cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips. "**_I'll go with you._**"

"Are you sure?"

"**_I've seen some shady people around the neighborhood and I kinda worry about you._**"

The taller man laughs in amusement. "So I guess you'd be my bodyguard, then?"

* * *

The train ride to the city was quiet and a bit awkward. Haruka spares a few glances at Makoto every few moments, absent-mindedly petting Makoto's orca plushie.

"**_Now, I don't know where you live, so you're going to have to be the one to lead me there_**." Haruka said as they exited the train station.

Makoto responds with a smile. "Of course."

He feels a slight tug on his sleeve, letting him know that Haru was right beside him and ready for him to lead the way. They walked through the empty sidewalks, listening to the cars driving by and the soft and steady tapping of Makoto's cane.

Finally arriving outside of Makoto's apartment, Makoto digs through his pockets until he finds his keys. Although he struggled with putting the key into the keyhole a bit, it wasn't long before he was able to open the door. "Would you like to come in?" he asked Haruka.

"**_If you don't mind._**"

"No no, I totally don't mind. It's nice to have someone over." Makoto said, "Though it's probably a bit messy, so I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

"**_It's fine._**" The dark-haired man replied, "**_Thanks for inviting me._**"

Inside wasn't much. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, papers scattered and books stacked on top of it. A desk was in the corner of the room, with even more stacks of books on it, along with a laptop and typewriter-looking object. It was a bit cluttered, indeed, but not so much that one could barely walk through it. "You can leave the plushie on the couch."

Haruka does just that, then asks, "**_Can I look around?_**"

"Go ahead, but make sure you put things back where you found them, please."

Haruka nods and proceeds to explore a little. He leafs through one of the books. Of course, he couldn't understand it because it was in braille, but he still found it really fascinating how Makoto was able to read it.

Putting the book down, he turns his attention to the typewriter on the desk. "**_What's this?_**"

Makoto feels around for a bit before placing a hand on the typewriter. "This?"

"**_Yeah._**"

"Ah, the old Perkins Brailler." He gives it a small pat, making a metallic clunking sound. "I've had this thing since elementary school. It was pretty awkward carrying it around the school, though. And it tends to make a lot of noise and it annoyed everybody else."

"**_How does it work?_**" Haruka asked.

"Well, a character in braille is called a cell and it's made up of six dots, so each button represents one of the six dots." Makoto explains. "The number of those dots used and the way they're arranged depends on the character you make." He presses some of the buttons a few times, then pulled out the piece of paper. "See? That's your name in braille."

Haruka stares intently at the dots at the top of the page that were supposed to represent his name. "**_That's really interesting._**" He said, slowly running his finger on the dots.

"You think so? Normally, other people would get bored when I try explaining this kind of thing to them."

"**_I don't know. I guess learning how you do things kinda fascinates me._**"

"Thanks." Makoto said. "Anyway, are you hungry? I hope instant ramen sounds appetizing to you."

"**_It's okay, but if you have anything else in your kitchen, I can probably make something._**"

Makoto let out a nervous laugh. "About that..."

Haruka dashes into the kitchen, frantically opening all the cabinets. Packets of instant ramen, kitchen utensils that are collecting dust from never being used, and more instant ramen. He looks into the fridge and found nothing but a carton of orange juice, "**_Only instant ramen? Seriously?_**"

Makoto held both of his hands up defensively, "Hey, cut me some slack. I can't do much in the kitchen without endangering my life."

"**_Get your shoes on. We're going out._**"

"Eh? Where?" Makoto asked.

"**_Grocery store._**"

"But I don't think there's a store open this late."

"**_Then we'll look for one._**" Haruka said, slipping his sneakers on.

* * *

"It's awfully quiet, isn't it?"

Haruka couldn't answer at the moment because he was clinging onto Makoto's arm and it's kinda hard to sign while you're moving.

It wasn't long before they had found a grocery store that was still open. "**_Is there something in particular you want to eat?_**"

"Uhh...is green curry okay?"

Haruka nodded. "**_Sure, I can make that._**"

Guiding Makoto around the store, Haruka quickly grabs the spices off the shelves, along with some vegetables, miso, rice, and lots of mackerel since it just so happened to be on sale. After paying, they head back to the apartment.

While Haruka was in the kitchen making dinner, Makoto busies himself by catching up on some reading, listening to the sound of pots and pans clanging softly. Haruka took quite a while, but for some reason, he felt that he had to make this perfect for Makoto. The spicy-ness made his eyes water a bit, but he put up with the slight burn.

Haruka comes in the living room, balancing two plates of rice and green curry and bowls of miso soup in both hands. Before he could drop anything, he quickly sets it all on the table.

"Wow, it smells really good!"

"**_Hope it tastes good as it smells, though._**"

"I'm sure it's fine." Makoto said, "Thanks for the meal!"

Haruka watches closely as Makoto takes a bite, anxiously waiting for a reaction. Makoto's face seemed a bit indifferent at first, but it slowly lit up into a face of joy, much to Haruka's relief.

"This is really good, Haru!"

Haruka couldn't help but smile a little, "**_All that hard work paid off, I guess._**"

"What did you put in this, though? I kinda taste something fishy." Makoto asked. "Not like it's bad or anything. It's just...really different from what my mom used to make."

"**_It's mackerel._**"

"You love mackerel a lot, don't you, Haru?"

They spent the rest of the meal just talking, mostly on Makoto's part. Haruka didn't seem to mind the other man's constant rambling, just having him company was enough for him.

"Hey Haru, I think you should get going. The last train to Iwatobi is leaving soon." Makoto said, "I'll clean up for you."

"**_Thanks._**"

"And thanks for the food. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal."

"**_No problem._**" Haruka replied, "**_Just a heads up, expect me here tomorrow night._**"

"Eh? Why?"

"**_I've decided that I'm gonna cook for you every night._**"

"You don't have to do that, Haru. I don't wanna be a bother for yo-"

"**_EVERY NIGHT._**" Haruka signed with a little more emphasis. "You hear me? No more instant ramen."

* * *

**Four chapters and they've already entered married couple territory. Sorry if this seems rushed. I was in a hurry to shit out another chapter *laughs nervously***

**Hey, did you guys hear about the new character that's gonna be in the second season? I shall make it my duty to include him at some point of this story!**

**P.S. Go check out the wikipedia article on braille or specifically, Japanese braille. It does a hella better job at explaining shit than I ever can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you may or may not know already, I like to sneak in references of my other fandoms to my fanfics.**

**It took two chapters for someone to catch the RWBY reference in chapter two.**

**Wow.**

**Speaking of RWBY, they released the new opening song and I just...ASDFGHJKL**

* * *

When Haruka walks in today, he expects a happy-go-lucky blond greeting him over excitedly, as he does everyday.

Instead there was a grey-haired boy in his place. He looks up from the counter he was wiping and smiles shyly, "Hello, Nanase-san."

Haruka responds with a small smile and a wave. Aiichiro Nitori was the boy's name. Haruka didn't know him too well. He's seen Aiichiro working at the coffee shop whenever Nagisa had a day off and he's also on Rin's swim team. Aiichiro seemed to look up to Rin, idolizing him, almost. It was amusing to Haruka that Rin hadn't noticed that Aiichiro may have a huge crush on him, even though it was blatantly obvious.

"Can I get you anything?"

Haruka takes out his sketchbook, writing on an empty page, '_No, thank you._'

"Okay, suit yourself" There was a long pause, "Do you think Matsuoka-senpai will come by?"

'_Yeah. In fact, he and Makoto are meeting me here so we can go swimming._'

"Oh, yeah. We have practice today. Too bad I can't come because Hazuki-kun called in sick at the last minute."

Haruka scoffs, '_He probably isn't sick, anyway._'

"I figured as much." Aiichiro laughs.

They both glanced at the door when they heard that familiar ring. "Hey, Haru."

"**_Took you long enough._**"

"It's not my fault." Rin said. "You know how long Gou takes to get ready in the bathroom."

"Uhm...hello, Matsuoka-senpai."

Rin turns his attention to the blushing boy at the counter. "Oh hey, Nitori. Not going to practice today?"

"No, sadly. Hazuki-kun took the day off and now I have to cover for him today." Aiichiro replied. "Can I get you anything before you go?"

"Uhh...a latte, I guess. Not too much sugar, please?"

"Got it." Aiichiro nodded before disappearing behind the counter. A few moments later he comes back, holding out a steaming cup with his head turned away to hide his flushed face.

"So how much is it?" Rin asked.

"J-just take it, please. It's on the house."

Rin slowly reaches for the cup, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, Nitori." There was a long awkward pause. The tension was so thick, someone could cut through it with a knife.

"**_Rin, we should go. Don't wanna keep Makoto waiting._**"

"Right...see you later, Nitori."

Rin and Haruka leave, but not before the red-haired man gave Aiichiro a small wave goodbye. They walk through the busy sidewalks in silence, though Rin couldn't help but notice the look on Haruka's face. "The fuck are you smirking about?"

"**_You know he has a crush on you, right?_**"

"Who, Nitori?"

"**_Who else would I be talking about?_**" Haruka asked, his lips set into a thin line. "**_It's pretty obvious, too. The way he looks at you from afar, the way he acts all awkward when he talks to you, and if you hadn't noticed already, he gave you a latte with a heart drawn on it._**"

Rin quickly looks into his cup and blushes a bit when he sees the big white heart floating at the top. "So? That doesn't mean anything. I mean, a heart is the easiest thing to draw on a latte, right?"

Haruka groans, rolling his eyes. "**_Either you're trying to deny any feelings you might possibly have for him or you're just that stupid. Either way, I feel bad for that kid._**"

"Who are you calling stupid?" Rin yelled, a little too loudly. "Bitch."

"**_Jerk._**"

They arrive at Makoto's apartment. Haruka tells Rin to wait outside the building as he went to go get Makoto. As he was walking up the stairs, he notices a middle-aged woman walking past him, looking at him almost disapprovingly. Haruka simply responds with a small bow and continues on his way. He knocks on Makoto's door softly. He could hear soft footsteps coming from behind it. Within seconds, said door swings open. "Haru?"

"**_Hey._**" Haruka said. "**_You ready?_**"

"Oh, yea...uh...I can't seem to find that swimsuit you bought me. Can you help me?"

"**_Did you check your closet?_**" Haruka asked.

"I did, but I couldn't...oh! Hold on a bit, please." Makoto excuses himself quietly as he shuts the door gently. After a few moments, he opens the door again, holding up a piece of black and green fabric. "Found it!"

Haruka smiles in amusement. "**_You're so scatter-brained._**"

"I can't help it." Makoto says, grinning sheepishly. "It's in my nature, I guess."

"**_We should go. Rin's waiting outside and he's probably gonna throw a hissy fit if we make him wait too long._**"

"Good idea." Makoto hastily slings his bag over his shoulder and they practically made a run for it down the stairs, almost tripping on each other in the process.

They find Rin casually leaning on the fence nearby. "Whoa, what's the hurry?"

"**_You and your impatience._**" Haruka replied, panting slighty.

"You and your sass." the red-haired man says under his breath. "But I'm glad you didn't take long. Some cranky old lady was walking by and giving me dirty looks. It's really fucking creepy."

"**_That's probably the landlady. She's always like that._**"**_  
_**

"Well shit, how does Makoto live with her walking around the place?"

Makoto shrugged. "Just try not to get on her bad side and you're good to go. Though, I'm one hundred percent convinced that she hates me."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm blind, most likely." Makoto replied nonchalantly. "It's okay, I don't think anything of it."

Haruka begins tugging at Makoto's arm gently. "**_Can we go already? Please?_**"

The other man laughed at Haruka's childish behavior. "Okay, okay, Haru we're going to the pool right now."

"Heh, who's the impatient one now?"

* * *

"Asashi, you're slowing down! Pick up the pace, will ya!?"

The trio stand by the locker rooms, watching

"Whoa, competitive swimming is really intense." Makoto comments. "It's kind of intimidating."

"There's a reason why Haru doesn't want to pursue it as a career."

Rin sets his gaze onto Haruka, who was already pulling his clothes off at incredible speed. "Is it that hard to control yourself for a little while longer?"

Haruka ignores him and proceeds to leap into the pool. Rin sighed in exasperation, picking up Haruka's clothes off the ground. "Okay, Haru, we're gonna go change now."

Haruka simply nodded in response. He closed his eyes and let himself float on the surface of the water, enjoying the feeling of water moving gently around him. With a kick, he propelled himself under the water, watching a blur of tiny bubbles fly past his face. He briefly glides through the water gracefully before breaking through the surface of the water, taking a huge breath of much needed air.

"Haru?"

Haruka glances up and was met with a sight that made the blood rush up to his face.

"Uhm...how do I look?" Makoto asked, a bit nervous.

Haruka couldn't stop himself from staring, no matter how much he tried. He knew Makoto was a pretty big guy, but he didn't expect him to be that well-toned underneath. The swimsuit hugging his long legs tightly wasn't really helping much either. Haruka quickly submerges half of his face underwater to hide the reddening blush spreading across his face.

"Haru? Are you okay? Do you not like it?"

Rin comes to Makoto's side, draping an arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Nah, he totally loves it. Right, Haru?" He says, sending a wink Haruka's way.

Haruka reaches up to grab onto Rin's ankle and pull him into the pool with a huge splash. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"**_Keep saying stupid things like that and I'll end up drowning you._**"

"Why can't you take a damn joke, you emotionless block of ice?!" Rin shot back in mild anger.

"Well, you three seem to be having fun over here."

Makoto flinches slightly and slowly backs away nervously. "Hey, Makoto, no need to be scared of the captain. He's all bark and no bite." Rin reassures.

"Sometimes I gotta be harsh with the team. Keeps them motivated."

"Is that so?" Makoto asked, his voice still a bit shaky.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new here?"

"Yea, we brought him here to swim with us." Rin explained.

"Awesome! I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Makoto...Makoto Tachibana."

Seijuro holds out his hand for Makoto to shake, but when the latter doesn't take it, Seijuro stares at him for a bit, confused. "Makoto...are you blind?"

Makoto nodded. "Y-yea..."

"Okaaaay. Can you swim at least?" Seijuro asked.

"I can. At least I think I can."

Seijuro turns to the two in the pool, "Matsuoka, Haruka, go into the next lane and stand on either side of the pool." He looks over at the other side of the pool. "Yamazaki! We have an extra swim cap and goggles, right? Bring them to me, please."

"What are we standing here for?" Rin asked.

"Makoto's going to warm up by doing the front crawl. Just let him do a few laps back and forth before he does anything else. You two are going to tap him on the head whenever he gets to the end, so he knows when to turn, got it?"

Makoto nodded. "Alright, can I do that."

"Cool! Call me if you need anything." Seijuro gives them a small wave goodbye and goes over to the other side of the pool to check on the team.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy." Makoto said, adjusting his goggles.

"He's only nice to me because he wants to date my sister."

"Why not let him? He's a good guy and I'm sure he'll treat her well."

"Fuck no! There's no way in hell I'm not letting anyone touch my little sister!" Rin hissed angrily.

"**_You know if you keep being like that, she's going to hate you eventually._**" Haruka said. "**_She's an adult now, so stop treating her like she's your property._**"

"Shut up, Haru." He turns to Makoto, who was standing at the starting block, "Whenever you're ready."

Makoto nodded and dove in, almost perfectly. He carved through the water with ease, moving swiftly. Just when he was about hit the end of the lane, Haruka gently taps him on the head like he was told. After a about fifteen minutes of doing this back and forth, Makoto was getting a bit tired of it. "**_Is there anything else you can do?_**" Haruka asked.

"I can do backstroke." Makoto answered. "I think I'm better at doing that than the front crawl."

"Alright, show us."

Lying on his back, Makoto begins kicking through the water with incredible speed, swinging his arms back and around. They repeat the process a few times again. "Holy shit, you're pretty good!" Rin says, mouth gaping wide open in awe. "Where did you learn how to do a backstroke like that?"

"My dad taught me when I was little."

"**_That's quite impressive. Though, I think you need to work on it a little more._**" Haruka said. "**_You do have some potential._**"

"You really think so, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"**_Yes, I mean it._**"

"That's really flattering. Thanks, Haru." Makoto gives Haruka that soft smile that always reduced him to a flustered blushing mess.

"Hey, Haru, if you're done having a heart to heart with Makoto, I wanna race."

Haruka shook his head, "**_No, not today._**"

"Why not? Are you afraid of losing to me again?" the red-haired man teases.

"Rin, don't force Haru to race you if he doesn't want to." Makoto said, almost like a mother scolding her child. "If you wanna race that badly, go find someone else."

"Tch, fine, I'll ask Sousuke." Rin dives underwater and swims over to the other side of the pool.

"You know, it's been a while since I went swimming. I forgot how fun it was."

"**_Why'd you stop?_**" Haruka asked.

Makoto shrugged, "Some things happened and I couldn't do it anymore."

Haruka couldn't understand why Makoto gave him such a vague answer, but he thought it was best not to pry. They stayed in the pool until they were told to leave because they were closing up. With an outstretched hand, Makoto pulls a reluctant Haruka out of the pool and puts a towel over his head, drying him off.

"**_You don't have to do this for me._**"

"I want to. Don't want you catching a cold." Makoto hears something that sounded like faint laughter. "What's so funny?"

"**_You kind of remind me of a mom._**"

Makoto chuckled, "There's a reason why people call me Mama Mako sometimes."

"**_Do they really?_**"

"Even Nagisa teases me about it." Makoto said. "I guess I worry about people too much."

Rin peeks from behind the locker. "Hey, Haru, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to make a quick stop somewhere."

* * *

"**_Where are we going at this time of night?_**" Haruka asked. "**_I need to make dinner for Makoto._**"

"What are you, his wife?"

"He just worries about me that's all." Makoto said.

Rin rolls his eyes. "You two act like a damn married couple, I swear to god."

They show up at the coffee shop, which was pitch black inside. The sign on the window was flipped to the 'closed' side.

"**_What are we doing here? It's closed._**"

"Stop asking questions, will ya?" Rin takes out a key from his pocket and opens the door. "After you."

"**_Okay, if you get arrested for breaking and entering, I'm not the one bailing you out._**" Haruka said, walking into the dark room, with Makoto trailing behind him.

"SURPRISE!"

Haruka gasps loudly and nearly fell backwards, but luckily Makoto caught him before he could. The light come on and Nagisa, Rei, and Gou popped up from behind the counter. The shop was decorated with balloons and streamers that were in every shade of blue. There were even little origami dolphins hanging from the ceiling.

"**_What is this?_**" Haruka asked, still recovering from the shock.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Makoto replied. "Happy birthday, Haru."

"**_What are you talking about? My birthday isn't until-_**" Haruka looks over at the calendar that was kept on the counter. In big red text were the words 'June 30th'. He lets out a silent "Oh..."

"Wow, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday, Haru-chan." Nagisa said. "You're 21 now, right?" Haruka sees the mischievous glint in his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Nagisa ducks behind the counter and pulls out two packs of beer. How Nagisa managed to get his hands on them, Haruka didn't want to know. "Time to bring out the booze~"

"Nagisa-kun, I told you not to bring those!" Rei scolded. "We're still underage."

"But Rei-chaaaaan."

"**_Nagisa, everybody in this room is going home sober, maybe except you, so keep those for yourself._**"

"Okay, whatever you say, Birthday Boy." Nagisa huffs in disappointment.

"**_By the way, Nagisa, is it okay for you to throw a party here? I don't want you getting fired because of me._**"

"Awww, Haru-chan's worried about me. But don't worry, my boss gave me the okay, so it's all good." Nagisa explained, "Come on, why don't we have the cake now? Gou-chan made it."

On Haruka's usual table in the back of the coffee shop, was a huge cake shaped like a mackerel with a little dolphin candle sticking out of it. Gou couldn't help but laugh when she saw a faint sparkle in his eyes. "I figured you might appreciate the mackerel."

They all sang happy birthday and cut the cake. Haruka takes a bite, but seems a bit disappointed. "**_This doesn't taste like mackerel..._**"

"Well, duh. That would be pretty gross." Rin said.

Haruka pouts, "**_No, it wouldn't._**"

"Only to you, maybe. Though, the cake itself is too sweet for my taste, to be honest."

"**_You eat it anyway because your sister made it, right?_**"

"What? I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

Haruka suddenly feels Nagisa jumping onto his back, almost knocking him over. "Haru-chan, let's open your presents!"

"**_Would you let me finish my cake first?_**"

Nagisa ignores Haruka's request and puts a brightly colored package in Haruka's lap. "Open mine first!"

Haruka sighed, setting his cake on the table. He tears at the wrapping paper, revealing a bundle of light blue fabric. Unfolding it, he found that the bundle of fabric was a dolphin onesie. It even had a dorsal fin and a tail sewn on the back.

Rin bursts out laughing, "Holy shit, Haru, you wouldn't actually wear that, would you?"

Haruka shoots him a glare and smacks him upside the head. "**_Thanks, Nagisa..._**"

"I knew you would love it."

Haruka honestly wouldn't wear the thing in a million years, but he chose not to say anything to spare the blond's feelings. Next gift was from Gou. The package was soft and wrapped in shiny red paper with pink bunnies and flowers all over it. Inside was a stuffed Iwatobi-chan. It had straps attached and a zipper on its belly, so Haruka figured it's made to be a backpack. "I made it myself."

"**_It's cute, Gou, thank you._**"

Nagisa gives him a gift bag with a butterfly pattern on it and purple tissue paper sticking out of it. "This is from Rei-chan!"

"I hope it suits your tastes, Haruka-san." Rei said, pushing up his red-framed glasses.

Pulling out the tissue paper, Haruka finds two books at the bottom of the bag. One was all just photos of waterfalls and the other was about '_The Theories Behind Swimming_'.

"**_Rei, I love it, thank you._**"

"Oh my god, you gave Haru the equivalent to porn." Rin commented. "Here, open mine next."

Rin's gift was a t-shirt that said 'Keep calm and just keep swimming' in big white text. "**_Thanks...I guess._**"

"I guess my gift is last, isn't it?" Makoto said. He gives Haruka a small box wrapped in green and orange striped paper.

Haruka rips off the paper carefully, revealing a black box. He opens the box to see a necklace with a small silver dolphin dangling from a leather string. "Uhm...Rin helped me pick it out. I hope it's not too simple."

"**_No, it's fine. I love it._**" Haruka replied. "**_Thank you so much, Makoto._**"

The party went on for a while, but it wasn't long before everyone was starting to tire out. They made sure to clean up everything before heading home.

"**_Crap, midnight already?!_**"

"Oh no...the last train left a long time ago, didn't it?" Rin asked.

"You can stay the night with me, Haru."

Both boys turned around to look at Makoto. "**_Are you sure it's okay with you?_**"

"Yea, I totally don't mind."

"Well, I guess sleeping arrangements are settled. See you guys later." Rin gives them a wave goodbye and leaves.

"**_Hey, Makoto._**"

"Yes, Haru?"

"**_Thanks for today, I had fun._**" Haruka said. "**_It's been years since I actually celebrated my birthday, so thank you._**"

"No, you should actually thank Nagisa since it was his idea, but I'm glad you had fun."

The walk back to Makoto's apartment was quiet, it was almost a bit unsettling, but being in each other's presence was comforting enough for them. "You can use the shower if you need it. I'll get you some extra clothes and prepare the bed for you, okay?"

Haruka didn't take long in the shower (as much as he wanted to). As he dries himself off, he hears a knock on the door. He cracks the door open slightly and finds a orange and yellow t-shirt and grey gym shorts neatly folded in front of the door. Mentally thanking Makoto, he puts them on, noticing how the shirt was slipping off his shoulders and how the fabric had a bit of a woodsy scent mixed with a little bit of chocolate. It smelled like Makoto. He couldn't revel in it for long, though. He thought he was actually starting to sound creepy. When he got out of the bathroom, he didn't realize that Makoto was passing by right outside and they nearly ran into each other.

"Sorry, Haru, didn't see you there."

"**_Well, you actually can't so..._**"

"Anyway, my bed's ready for you and I'll sleep on the couch." Makoto said.

"**_Isn't it really uncomfortable, though?_**" Haruka asked.

"Yea, it is, but I'm not going to just throw you on the couch."

"**_But I don't want you getting back problems with that thing._**" Haruka replied. "**_If you want me to sleep on the bed, then sleep with me._**"

"H-haru, that's a little..."

Haruka shrugged. "**_I don't see a problem with it._**"

"If that's what you want...I guess it's okay." Makoto said nervously, face still flushed beet red.

The bed was a bit small, as it was made for one person, but since Haruka was smaller than Makoto, they both fit in comfortably, though their backs were pressed together really close, much to Makoto's embarrassment.

"Good night, Haru." He whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto was awoken by the sunlight filtering through the window. Even if he was blind, he could still tell when theres light in a room and the sunlight is way too bright for his liking.

He was about to get up, but then he realized that there was something wrapped tightly around his waist. He could hear Haruka's soft breathing coming from behind him. Surprisingly, Makoto didn't seem to mind this and decided not to move until Haruka woke up. Besides, he felt like it would be a crime if he moved from this position.

* * *

**I was actually thinking of writing smut for this story, but then I'm like "I'M PURE AS A LAMB" **

**I'm still thinking about it, though. I just need to figure out how it'd work between them and how to write porn without turning into a blushing mess.**

**By the way, I can't decide whether Rin should end up with Nitori or Sousuke, so I have a poll up on my profile, because I don't even fucking know who I ship with Rin anymore ; u ;**


End file.
